I can hear it, there is something out there
by Taurenyell
Summary: Set in the middle of the Siege of Angband, something disturbing is happening in Dor-Lomin.
1. Chapter 1

**I can hear it, there is something out there**

Disclaimer: It all belongs to Lord Tolkien and the past of the Earth.

**Author notes**

I am seriously obsess with the period of time known as the Battles of Beleriand, which is really the whole First Age of the Sun :) So Ill try to write as close to cannon as possible (of course, with the little (some times not so little) artistic liberties), the first one being that dear Maitimo will absolutely NOT be mutilated (I still have seriously dark issues with that).

Second being the fact that I will consider all animosity and resentfulness between the grandchildren of Finwe gone, for the best part of time. There will be some tense moments concerning The Oath and Losgar, but all in all, the cousins do care for each other deeply.

As a consequence, Gondolins whereabouts were known to the family (if only to them, after all the city WAS hidden).

Another probably deviation might be the fact that elves will be a society not so human in its costumes: for example, marry will definitely take place, but bedding others will not be seen as the consummation of a marriage.

Sweet quendi will also feel cold, exhaustion they will just have a better tolerance to the elements than mortals.

Also important to say is that I will go for early versions of Tolkiens writings which state that Fingon actually had four sons (poor Argon, really), Angrod and Aegnor were close friends of Celegorn and Curufin. And the not so early version of Orothred being the bother of Finrod (not his nephew).

So, that said

This story is set in the middle of the Siege of Angband, where only little fights took place here and there (at least, they were considered little compared with the main Battles)

Hope you enjoy it!

**Prologue**

Nothing was as it used to be Probably it never will be again.

That was what Makalaure was thinking sadly as he gazed outside Maitimos study window on his eldest brothers fortress in Himring, playing absently some notes in his harp.

It was common to find the second son of Feanaro visiting his older brother constantly, and so he felt at home there.

It had been an uneventful journey from his domains from the Gap of Maglor to Himring, but the feeling in the air was that of a tense calm. A contain peace had settle for over two hundred years in Beleriand thanks to the Siege of Angaband, but even with the calm, if one stopped to feel and listen hard enough, they will be able to feel the anxiousness of the land.

True, there were some skirmishes here and there, but mostly were under control sooner than the allies of Morgoth knew how they had been defeated, and the Noldor realms were in relative good terms with each other, as well as with the Sindar King.

At least, Makalaure thought, We had not heard any complains of Moryos rudeness from Angarato as of late.

Your melancholy is affecting everyone who hears your music again, Listea a velvet voice behind him made the bard jump in surprise. The movement made Makalaures fingers press harder a chord of his harp and a strangled noise escaped from the instrument.

Oddly enough, it didnt sound without harmony, but reflected how Makalaure had felt at the sudden start..

Maitimo snorted gracefully (a feat that only the sons of Feanaro could achieve), always in wonder by the fact that even unconsciously, his little brother could make music more melodious than most minstrels who put a lot of effort into it.

You startle me Russandol

Yes. That I can see. Maitimo saved the short distance between them and stepped next to his brother, gazing outside. The two of them remained in a comfortable silence for a long moment, each finding solace in the other.

I see you are well. I trust you did not find any troubles in your journey? The older elf said at last.

Nay. Everything was well Makalaure sighed deeply and turned to look at his brother, his grey eyes having cast their melancholy to their bottom. What about you? Has any trouble found its way to you copper head lately?

Russandol laughed, his rich, velvet laugh that Makalaure remembered since his tender years of their childhood in Tirion. If by trouble you are referring to two certainly complicate brothers, then the answer is no. For now they are quite entertain securing Himland, than looking out for trouble with our sindar allies

They are like children, are they not? Keep them busy and they will behave. Let them be idle and they will cause havoc wherever they set their gaze on

They are worse than Ambarussa for sure Maitimo agreed, already used to the change of mood of his younger brother. It must be an artistic trait the older elf had always thought Because with Findarato is the same

Speaking of the twins, last I heard Uncle Nolofinwe had convinced them to spend some time with him in Dor-Lomin, but of course this you already know Makalaure said, implying the close friendship of his elder brothers with their elder cousin.

Of course said Maitimo graciously and amused.

It was no secret among the remaining family of Finwe, that Arakanos dead had affected deeply the High King, and since his second son left to his hidden kingdom, Nolofinwe had been in a silent mood in his moments of rest (not that there were many, as High Kingship was quite absorbing) .

Ambarussa, on the other side, where the youngest of Finwes grandchildren and their uncle had developed a special soft spot for them since Feanaro died (a softer spot than he already had), somehow finding solace in the young elves who once were close to his late son.

Well, I just hope our dear uncle will not spoil them more than they already are. The stars know that when Nolofinwe spoils a child, he does it amazingly well Makalaure said jokingly, since he himself adored his youngest bothers.

Not to mention that after performing the deed, he leaves others to deal with the consequences. Poor Turukano, for all the love he has for his sister, I bet he never imagine himself with Irisse in his kingdom

Turukano might suffer, but I can assure you that Itarille is quite happy

A knock on the door made the two elves turned to the big doors. At Maitimos signal, one of his aides came in with a sealed parchment that he deposited in Maitimos silver plate reserved for letters from his brothers, uncle and cousins.

Bowing deeply to the brothers, the elf left as swift and silent as he had arrived.

Makalure arched a dark eyebrow amused and turned to his older brother, who, knowing what was coming raised a hand to stop Kano to further utter a comment.

Do not say a thing, Listea

Just satisfy my curiosity, brother. What was all that? Hardly have I ever seen your aides in such a hurry, in times of peace

Last time young Lombatir came into the study while one member of the family was here Maitimo started as he reached for the letter suffice to say that he almost died of fright

Who was visiting?

Moryo

Makalaure winced sympathetically and started playing his harp, a melody that mixed the sensations of fear, amusement and hilarity. Maitimo shaking his head in a silent laughter turned to the desk in which the letter lay waiting to be opened.

It had Findekanos seal.

After some time in which Maitimo read what his cousin had written, he sighed thoughtful. Mmm. How curious

Makalaure turned to look at him, without pausing in his improvised composition. What is it? Have Ambarussa already succeeded breaking uncles nerves? He asked jokingly, having recognized his eldest cousins seal.

Nay, not quite Maitimo smiled Though Finno does mention that they have managed to break at least three beautiful vases. But that is not what caught my interest the older elf became serious, and Makalaure gave him all his attention without, of course, pausing his playing.

There has been some incidents in the surroundings of Nolofinwes fortress. Nothing has happened yet, and many think that is only some spirit of nature or another, amusing themselves.

What kind of incidents?

Strange noises, mostly.

Makalaure frowned.

Finno, like most elves had made nothing of it, until a fortnight ago. The noises had become more unsettling.. He says that Ambarussa grew anxious and assured them that they had never heard anything like it in their wanderings

Curious indeed. If someone would know the sounds of the forests and woods, it will be them

Findekano also says that the darkness is moving

This time Makalaure stopped his playing. That can be taken in a thousand ways was he not more specific?

Nay. However, he mentions that Uncle was reluctant to le t it be just like that. But he was asked to visit Cirdan in the Falas, and since they still had to agree to some details regarding trading between the two settlements, Nolofinwe had no option but to go. He left Finno in charge, of course, but the first night he had gone, the noises became more disturbing.

I do not like it, Russandol, especially since Ambarussa are there

My thoughts exactly, I rather have those two running wild in the woods east of the Gelion, but I can not leave the Easter Beleriand unguarded, not until we are certain that there is a real threat in Nolofinwes lands

And you shall not. I will go

Ai! Listea I am sorry, since you have just arrived. Maitmo said truly sorrowful, but knowing even before Kano had sopeken that his younger brother would take the matter in his hands, supporting him. Makalaure was not only his favourite brother, but also a dear friend and his right hand.

Worry not. It is my duty to you, the lord of our House. Makalaure said standing gracefully and bowing slightly. If I depart now, I shall arrive few days past the Full Moon. I will keep you informed

Good. If the situation is indeed grave, I shall meet you there

Let us hope it does not get to that. Especially since Nolofinwes people might not see with good eyes a Feanorian delegation

That is a great understatement Listea, they will see our coming as vile invasion. Kano thank you

My privilege and pleasure

TBC

Listea: (quenya) means full of grace.

Reviews are very, very welcome But please, as a saying goes: honesty doesnt mean lack of manners.


	2. Chapter 2

**I can hear it, there is something out there**

Disclaimer: It all belongs to Lord Tolkien and the past of the Earth.

**Author notes:** This is not slash Even if sometimes it might seem to be, it is not.

Important to note that when I write Ambarussa, and dont make a reference to which twin I am talking about, is meant to imply that both twins are in it. (talking, dancing, fighting)

Thanks to Lysana and Araloth the Random for their wonderful reviews!!! I took everything in consideration

And Lysana,.. what you wrote cheered me up in ways that you cant imagine. Thank you.

Characters with their Kwenya name

Feanaro (Feanor) and Nerdanel children:

Maitimo, Nelyafinwe (Nelyo), Russandol: Maedhros

Makalaure, Kanafinwe (Kano): Maglor

Tyelkormo, Turcafinwe (Turco): Celegorn

Carnistir, Morifinwe (Moryo): Caranthir

Atarinke, Curufinwe (Kurvo): Curufin

Ambarussa, Pityafinwe (Pityo): Amrod

Ambarussa, Telufinwe (Telvo): Amras (Im going with the Silmarillion version that the twins were both called Ambarussa as their mother name, no Ambarussa and Ambarto (fated one) because as I said earlier, for me no twin died in the burning of the ships at Losgar, and thus neither Amras ended possessing his twin creepy, sad and sadistic if you ask me No twin should be left without his sibling)

Nolofinwe (Fingon) and Anaire children:

Findekano: Fingon

Turukano: Turgon

risse: Aredhel

Arakno: Argon

Itarille (Turgons daughter): Idril

Arafinwe (Finarfin) and Earwen children:

Findarato, Ingoldo: Finrod Felagund

Artaresto: Orodhred

Angarato, Angamaite: Angrod

Aikanaro, Ambarto: Aegnor

Artanis, Nerwen: Galadriel

And... I think its all for now. If I use another character, Ill tell you their sindar name.

**Chapter**** 1 **

Rain was pouring down, hard and heavy and to the Noldor in exile it was something that still continued to amaze them, even after living in Beleriand for little more than a couple of centuries now.

All the Noldor were used to the sweet light rains of Valinor, where the soft and silky raindrops caressed their skin and made their hearts sing in joy.

But so different were the storms that fell in Beleriand Strong with lighting and thunder, sometimes even the raindrops would hurt for they were sharp and cold. And the noise that was made by the falling water was not a song of freshness and wonder, but of harshness and anger, of desolation and sadness.

Or so it seemed to the majority of the exiles.

But Findekano was not among this group of elves. He rather enjoyed the powerful storms as they made everything dark with their looming grey clouds that hided the Sun and covered the land in a disturbing darkness.

The sound of thunder and water always made him feel vibrant with life, with a passion burning inside him that he could only compare with ridding a horse at high speed in the green plains or golden fields. A clear fact that proved that he had left Valinor not only out of love and loyalty to his half uncle and his sons, but for a hunger of adventure and excitement that he had long ago lost in the beautiful land now beyond the Western Sea.

So it never was a surprise to find the heir of Nolofinwe in one of the towers of his fathers dwellings in Dor Lomin, almost outside a window and watching intently as the landscape was covered in a curtain of heavy grey rain.

This time however, to his utter happiness he was not alone. Ambarussa, the twin sons of Feanaro were staying at Dor Lomin at Nolofinwes request. And as it was usual with all the sons of his half uncle, the twins enjoyed deeply the new world and all its wonders, especially that witch were mysterious and uncanny, which of course, included the storms.

This trait however was not seen well by the people of Nolofinwe and Findarato. Dark and damned, as like calls to like, they are fond of what they are they used to say, if never in front of their King and Lords, Findekano thought sadly.

But the truth was that no one understood the real nature of his cousins, no one ironically but the descendants of Indis. True, damned they were, that was made perfectly clear by Mandos, but werent they all? As for dark they just have an intense ardour for all things mystifying and new it was the best quality of the Noldor race taken to an extreme that bordered craziness. And to the descendants of Indis, the grandsons of Miriel were the only ones who could balance all of it without becoming mad. Most of the time, anyway.

You are too serious, cousin a soft voice took him out of his musings.

A mood that indeed is not fitting, as you are in the company of your beloved kin another voice, almost identical to the first added.

Findekano looked at his youngest cousins, identical twinkling eyes and mischievous smirks greeted his grey eyes. Miscreants he thought, pushing quickly aside the sudden ache in his heart as he was reminded of his dead youngest brother and cheered up immediately. There were some things that could not be dwelt with and were better to cast aside in a remote side of the heart and soul.

Ah! Cousins. Indeed I was in a thoughtful mood I was thinking dark and fearful things as it is Finno started seriously, but the spark in his grey eyes betrayed his act. You see, I was thinking about the moment I will be force to tell Father that his youngest nephews managed, in his absence, to break two more beautiful, exquisite and rare vases

The twins smirk fell immediately You would not they said simultaneously.

Findekano laughed good naturally, and the twins both punch him lightly.

You are awful Finno! You almost killed us of fright Telufinwe said in what seem suspiciously close to a pout.

Really Ambarussa, you should know better! Father will never do anything to you. Maybe if you were Moryo, Kurvo specially Kurvo Angarato or Aikanaro but you?

So you say but if we add the number of vases that had been mysteriously broken in the past weeks

That you have slain more like it Finno interrupted.

We are hurt, cousin. Deeply hurt

Indeed But really, you must realize that sooner or later, Father will know that two more of his vases are missing

Ambarussa fell silent, pondering their options as if they were considering a grave matter of war, to the amusement of his cousin, when suddenly they could hear a low and chilly howling.

The three elves turned their attention outside, trying to catch something through the rain and wind, but the only thing that was different was the lighting, that was flashing farer and farer from Dor Lomin, carrying the storm gradually away.

For a moment, they stayed silent, trying to catch again the disturbing sound, but it did not repeat itself.

Probably a wolf or a jackal said Findekano

Nay. It was neither, we will know Ambarussa said with conviction and their cousin frowned.

There was no point in questioning the young twins, Findekano knew. It was true what they had said, because if someone knew Beleriand and its creatures, that were Ambarussa. There was even a rumour that the youngest sons of Finwe had forged a close friendship with one of the marchwardens of Thingol in the Mereth Arderthad (1), the one know as Cthalion (2), witch was famous for his knowledge of the wild places and creatures and the twins, being as they were, had learned a lot from him.

Then, what say you it was that cause such an eerie sound?

We do not know said Pityafinwe after exchanging a quick glance with his brother. It was different from the ones we have been hearing here, they all are really, yet they hold quite a resemblance to one another

So, those forsaken noises are not only starting again, but increasing in frequency and intensity. I do not remember having heard any of them so loud or close Findekano sighed heavily. Father just has departed to Cirdans dwelling and would not be back for at least a couple of moons. Maybe it is time to ask the opinion of the well learned. I will write a letter to Maitimo and Makalaure, as well as to Findarato, perhaps they will know something

Perhaps. But let us give you an advice cousin; it would be wise to write to Tylekormo as well. He knows much about the wilds, you will have a powerful ally in him if the need arrives

Nay, I can not. You eldest brother told me that he and Kurvo are securing Himland and I can not possibly distract them, because aye, if Turco comes, so will Kurvo. Himland needs them right now, and all we got here are suppositions. Probably what is behind all these are nothing but the spirits of nature amusing themselves with us, their older brothers.

Or it is also possible that they are creatures of Morgoth spying on us. It always saddened Finno how his sweet and mischievous little cousins could turn into cold and merciless warriors in the blink of an eye.

Either way, I will not take any chances. Father wanted to solve this, but as he is not here, I will take the matter in my hands. But really, I would rather wait and see what this is about before dragging your crazy brother here. After all and Finno lighten his tone he would not appreciate if I pull him out of a fight just so he can listen to creepy disturbing howls

The twins laughed, without being able to help it. That was Tyelkormo, alright, and it was true that he was going to be in an incredible bad mood if everything turned to be an innocent fairy prank.

Findekano sighed with contentment; at least he had succeeded in dragging Ambarussa out of the gloomy mood before it could settle in them.

The rain is passing, so it is a good time as any other for writing a letter to the cousins Finno said as he rose from the perch of the window.

If you want to save time, and a messenger with the Sons ofd Feanaro, send just a letter to Russandol in Himring. Kano will be there with him when it arrives

You would know Finno said amazed that the sons of Feanaro always seemed to know where each brother was, without an apparent exchange pf messages between them. This special gift was particularly strong in Maitimo, who no matter what, seemed to always know when his younger brothers were in trouble or mischief (to the distress of the four youngest ones and the dismay of Tyelkormo)

Once Findekano had departed, Ambarussa exchanged one of their famous glances and as it was common between twins, an entire silent conversation took place. Sighing softly after a few moments, both twins followed their eldest cousin.

***

It had been three weeks since Findekano sent the message to his cousins. To his dismay, the messenger he sent to Nargothrond hadnt been able to see Findarato, since the golden one was visiting Galadriel in Doriath along with Angarto, so he had left the letter with Artaresto and returned to Dor Lomin swiftly.

Makalaure arrived shortly after.

With little escort, only five elves had accompanied him, the second son of Feanaro, called The Bard (3) entered the fortress of the High King of the Noldor with all his might and grace.

Findekano and the twins were the ones who greeted him at the doors, having been called moments earlier when the guards had spotted the Feanorian banner, red and yellow (4) against the grey afternoon that threatened with rain yet again.

Feanaros banner was not alien to the inhabitants of Dor Lomin, but it made them a little bit uncomfortable, because it was well known that Maitimo and Makalaure often travelled between the Noldor settlements to meet with the other lords of the Noldor (5) to hold councils, strengthen alliances and just be with their kin.

Yet, the Feanorians never rode with more than a small contingent of their people, not wanting to stretch too much the situation with the subjects of his uncle and cousin. This put them in great peril, for even if Angband was held in siege, the creatures of Morgoth roamed freely in the wild lands, and despite being unorganized they were a force to considered and take care of. Especially for a few number elves, no mater how great warriors they were, wandering constantly here and there.

A servant guided the horse of the newly arrived lord to the stables, as Makalaure greeted his cousin and brothers fondly, yet formally as it was due to their rank and position.

I see you have made the journey swiftly cousin, and for that I thank you. It has not pass even a moon since I sent my message to you and your lord brother, so please, come and refresh yourself inside, the wind is gaining force and another storm will fall again soon Findekano said, noticing that his cousin seemed to be a little weary and slightly cold, not to wonder if you considered the chilly nights and wet afternoons of middle Autumn.

I will be delighted cousin Kano said, but whispered in a sing song tune when he passed close to his kin For I really want a warm bath and a cup of sweet wine. Oh! Joys of live!

Amabrussa snickered softly and Findekano just managed to suppress a hard laughed, instead occupying himself in leading the way to the guest chambers reserved to the family of the High King.

As they made their way through the corridors and hallways of the Fortress of Dor Lomin, most of the elves in the dwelling let them be, less curious as they saw the newcomer who was a frequent visitor.

I trust you did not find any troubles in your journey? Findekano asked less formal and Kano laughed with his sweet melodious voice.

Russandol asked me the same thing, with the same exact words. I do wonder cousin, is it because both of you have the same eldest brother education? Or perhaps

Kano, shush! do not even dare to end that sentence Finno interrupted his cousin alarmed.

Why Finno? Makalure feigned surprise you do not even know what I was about to say

Knowing you, something utter bizarre Findekano muttered.

Or completely insane added the twins.

Watch it you two Makalaure admonished his youngest brothers, with a twinkle of merriment in his eyes, a twinkle that all his youngest brothers from Tyelkormo to Ambarussa had learned to fear and be wary, because usually it was accompanied by what they had called long ago artistic craziness You ought to have more respect to your elders

Finno laughed good naturally.

Older only in age, sweet brother. Telufinwe said, with that strange facial expression that suspiciously resembled a pout.

And in height, experience, maturity, knowledge added Finno

Finno!

Makalaure laughed.

Dear cousins, you should know by now that whenever a discussion about older versus younger brothers take place, I will always fight in the olders side Findekano said proudly.

Not that you can help it. It will be too weird otherwise Makalaure pointed out, the second idea in a thoughtful way.

Findekano rolled his eyes good naturally. Of course. And before you immerse yourself in that mysterious world of yours and ignore the rest of us, tell me did you encounter something out of place in your way here?

All sobered immediately. Findekano felt a little guilty for being him the one to end the cheerful reunion, but they could not forget the real reason behind all this. And if the last evenings where any indication, noises and howling will start again soon.

Nay, nothing out of the ordinary Makalaure said.

Yet you are weary

I made the journey in a week and a half, Finno Makalaure said calmly To achieve that we have to ride almost without stopping, so a little weariness is to be expected.

Findekano looked intently at his cousin. Both equal in age, they never got the upper hand towards the other. Both held the grey eyes of the other: Findekanos the colour of steel, Makalaures like liquid silver.

Imperceptible, Makalaure moved his head in a negative manner that clearly indicated that the subject and details should not be talked now.

Findekano understood. Makalaure didnt want to worry Ambarussa.

This in turn worried Findekano, because that meant that something had happened.

You see I had to make the journey quickly, for in your letter you wrote about the eerie things that were happening here. So tell me Ambarussa how many vases you have managed to broke

What?! the twins said and Findekano laughed. Trust Makalaure to shift the conversation where he wanted.

They arrived at the chambers that were appointed to Makalaure, which were next to his brothers and close to Findekanos own.

When they entered, Makalaures few belongings (he always travelled light) where already there, so he sat in a soft chair next to a cheerful fire burning in the fireplace.

Many candles were lit and the darkness was cast away by their warm light. Outside, the wind howled furiously as the first thunders were heard in the distance. A heavy rain had begun to fall.

I love storms Kano said drinking from the cup of wine that Pityafinwe had served him The music of the rains of Beleriand is so beautiful and he started to play a haunting tune in his harp, which was among his belongings.

Findekano sighed softly, thinking to himself as he contemplated Makalaure You should not have travelled with so small escort Kano. Madly he was trying to find a good excuse to send Ambarussa out of the room, without opportunity of eavesdrop, so his cousin could tell what had happened during his journey.

It was then, as Makalaure finished the last note in his harp that terrible noises started again, more terrifying than ever and chilling the heart of all who heard them.

To be Continue

Remember : Reviews are always welcome

(1) Mereth Arderthad (Feast of Reuniting) Hosted by Nolofinwe near the pool of Ivrin, it was a Feast where all the races of the elves were present. There is a theory that says that only Maitimo and Makalaure were present, and so conflict was avoided (Tyelkormo, Caranthir and Curufinwe were quite hot tempered and had a tendency to stat animosities between the Feanorians and the followers of Nolofinwe and Findarato)

(2) Cuthalion was the epesse (aftername) that was given to Beleg, because of his skill with the bow.

(3) Riiight Tolkien never said this specifically, but really only Maglor and the twins didnt have an adjective to go with their name Maedhros was call the Tall, Celegorn the Fair, Caranthir the Dark and Curufin the Skilful, and even the twins were known as the twins duh so poor Maglor was left without a wonderful adjective to accompany his name and since he was a powerful singer, the greater among the Noldor (and this IS cannon), well why not he be called the Bard?

(4) Feanaros banner (which supposedly continued to be the banner of the House of Feanor lead by Maedhros after his Fathers dead) had eight red flames and yellow rays and in the middle there was a blue circle with what seems to be a silmaril inside. It must not be mistaken with the silmaril banner (a kind of tree with the three silmarils in its top) which I really, really dont think that was used when the brothers werent after one of the jewels especially in times of peace like the Site of Angband.

(5) Yes, this is cannon. At least the part that concerned Maedhros, but really no matter what version you read of the First Age, Maedhros was almost always in the company of Maglor. And Maglor was one of the most rational of his brothers, a trait that I think Maedrhos would have appreciated and used in his favour, either personally (I mean yeah brotherly friendship and comfort) and politically (allies are always welcome in hostile meetings I swear)


End file.
